Dreams come true
by Samantha Nicols
Summary: Deseos ocultos manifestados de la forma más sencilla... entre la inconsciencia y el deseo, ardiente y lacerante al mismo tiempo, pero con un solo razonamiento. La brevedad antes de la posibilidad. Sin esperanzas ni promesas, pero sí con pasión y arrebato... ¿Qué será? ¿Sueño o realidad?


**Por aquí de nuevo llevándoles otro One-shot, sin embargo, esta vez es un poco diferente. Lo tengo guardado desde hace unos meses… y finalmente me decidí a publicarlo, esta historia fue hecha a petición de una persona muy especial; a quien quiero muchísimo y espero que lo lea en algún momento. **

**Bueno, los dejo con esto, la pareja no es muy común y puede que por eso no tenga mucha audiencia; pero me conformaré con los que se decidan a leer y dejar su comentario. Cuídense mucho, nos veremos en otra ocasión. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

* * *

_**Dreams come true.**_

"_Los sueños son el espíritu de la realidad con las formas de la mentira."_

_Gustavo Adolfo Becquer._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se dice que los **sueños**, son oníricos, el acto de procesar imágenes y cumplir las fantasías de una persona en su proceso de descanso. Otros, que es el proceso cognitivo de la mente del ser humano.

Pero hay otros, una pequeña parte… que piensa que son los deseos y anhelos que se encuentran alejados y en las profundidades de su ser, de su corazón y de su mente. Las ilusiones, de algo que aspiran y ambicionan, pero jamás sucedería… únicamente en su mente…

Se consideraba parte de ese pequeño grupo, aunque… ¿en realidad podían ser sólo anhelos? ¿O era algo más que no deseaba admitir?

Un suspiro pesaroso salió de sus labios y sus ojos azules continuaban clavados en el horizonte, el cielo comenzaba a perder color, sólo se apreciaban algunos tintes naranjas productos del ocaso; que comenzaban a perderse dando paso a la oscuridad. Se visualizaba una que otra estrella en el firmamento, poco notable pero su brillo era indiscutible.

Escuchaba el ruido de los autos, el tráfico, alguno que otro grito de la gente que se disponían a regresar a sus casas después de un largo día de trabajo. Otro suspiro, pensar en los significados que un sueño podía tener era simplemente agotador, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Además… ¡¿Por qué soñaba con él?! ¡¿Qué tenía él que hacer en sus sueños?!

Bueno… hacía mucho, eso sin duda…

— ¡Diablos…! — masculló irritada, acomodando un mechón rubio tras su oreja.

Más de nada le sirvió, pues sus cabellos bailaban contra la repentina brisa veraniega, le encantaba ese clima. Inevitablemente sonrió en cuanto el viento cálido tocó su rostro y cerró los ojos, inspiró hondamente llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza?!

Hasta se le figuraba que se aparecía en su subconsciente a propósito… respiró de nuevo, no tenía caso, las cosas eran como eran y no cambiarían aunque lo deseara.

— Pareces deprimida. — manifestó repentinamente una voz masculina, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia su izquierda.

Dio un respingo asustada y se separó de él unos centímetros.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que te sorprende verme aquí. — habló de nuevo, mientras sus ojos perla la miraban fijamente.

Ah, sí, lo que faltaba… no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ante su mirada y su porte imponente, además de su estatura…

— _¡Rayos! ¡Un momento!_

— ¿Cómo rayos entraste? — le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, que ella recordara no dejó la puerta abierta y él tampoco tenía llave.

— No lo sé, dímelo tú. — respondió él.

¿Es que acaso se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando de nuevo?

Enseguida escuchó una risa proveniente de él, una que logró estremecerla, era ronca y baja.

— Le pedí a Naruto que me prestara su llave. — manifestó al ver su cara de confusión, sus ojos azules lo contemplaron curiosos.

— ¿Para qué? — inquirió Ino, realmente no se lo ocurría otra cosa que preguntar, se sentía nerviosa; como una colegiala.

¡Ella no era una colegiala! ¡Tenía 24 años por Dios!

Pero él no contestó, solamente la miró, parecía meditar su respuesta. No le extrañaba, pues parecía meditar para todo, a lo mejor era porque su profesión y trabajo lo ameritaban.

— Dejó olvidada la carpeta de un caso importante y vine por ella. — Ino elevó una ceja interrogante, ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? — El caso es mío, por eso vine yo. — aclaró al ver la actitud de la rubia, ésta asintió.

— Bueno, pues ve a su habitación. Imagino que debió dejarlo ahí. — le dijo dispuesta a entrar al departamento, sin percatarse que él había levantado una de sus cejas castañas.

— Me podrías indicar donde es. — pidió dispuesto a seguirla, Ino al percatarse de eso guardó su distancia, su cercanía la ponía nerviosa y temía cometer cualquier estupidez que la delatara en ese momento.

— Por el pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha es la de Naruto. — indicó señalándole el pasillo — La del final es el estudio, por si no la encuentras ahí. — dicho esto salió con rumbo a la cocina, lo único que le interesaba era escapar.

Sin embargo, Neji se lo impidió tomándola de la mano repentinamente, ella casi grita ante el inesperado movimiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — preguntó él observándola.

La pregunta no le sorprendió, pero la acción sí. Neji Hyuga no era de los que andaban tomándose ese tipo de libertades con nadie, siempre guardaba su distancia y trataba de ser lo más seco posible, por esa razón le extrañaba su elocuencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estás deprimida, me gustaría saber por qué. — manifestó pacientemente el castaño ante la sorpresa de Ino, quien a duras penas podía sostenerle la mirada.

Sus ojos perlas la debilitaban e intimidaban, todo él lo hacía. Su sola presencia conseguía que emergiera su torpeza y que las mariposas se desataran en su estómago, se sentía apenada con una sola mirada. Ahora su tacto… ese tacto cálido sobre su mano fría la excitaba y si no tenía control, la haría temblar…

¿Cómo era posible eso?, un solo roce de su piel despertaba una serie de sensaciones en ella… que eran tan inexplicables como placenteras.

— ¿Desde cuando te interesan los problemas de los demás? — inquirió Ino — Tú no hablas, ni siquiera miras a los demás, sólo te centras en tu trabajo y eliminas a los que están a tu alrededor. — profirió un tanto irritada e intentó quitar su mano, pero su agarre era firme.

Lejos de apartarlo parecía haberlo alentado, ya que se movió en su dirección mientras sus ojos perla seguían clavados en ella. El aire se le cortó y retrocedió unos pasos, intentando inútilmente alejarse de él; pero sólo se topó con una pared impidiéndole su posible huída.

Tembló sin quererlo y su respiración se aceleró ante su cercanía, las solapas de su traje gris rozaban su camisa negra y él mantenía aún el agarre en su muñeca. Se sintió mareada, su aroma masculino se entremezclaba con el de su colonia.

Aturdida e hipnotizada era como se sentía con su sola cercanía, jamás había estado tan cerca suyo como en ese momento. Procuraba tanto evadirlo, que no se percató de la sonrisa gustosa que él dibujó en sus labios, la verdad es que Neji disfrutaba verla así; sin salida, nerviosa… con la respiración levemente agitada y podía asegurar, que sus ojos estaban dilatados debido a la sorpresa.

Pero pronto Ino reguló su respiración, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella misma se estaba delatando, sin embargo; aún se rehusaba a mirarlo.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Qué no pudo buscar la maldita carpeta e irse?

¡Rayos!

Hacía mucho que se sentía atraída por él, un sentimiento que no podía evitar pero sí ocultar.

— Los tuyos me interesan. — declaró, ella abrió los ojos asombrada ante tal confesión pero aún así, no se atrevió a mirarlo. Sabía que si lo hacía caería en el hechizo de sus ojos perla y se perdería en ellos, sin oportunidad de retorno.

Pero su deseo no se concedió, ya que él utilizó su mano libre y alzó su rostro con delicadeza.

Vibró… no pudo evitarlo, su tacto era cálido y ella estaba fría, no sabía si era por la situación o el clima. Debía ser el clima, no, ¿a quién quería engañar?; sabía que era culpa de sus nervios. Y… Y de su presencia…

— Ino… — llamó.

¡Diablos! Su nombre dicho de esa manera era tan… tan… sensual y erótico. Sintió su aliento demasiado cerca de su rostro, ineludiblemente lo miró. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los perla que la miraban de forma acogedora y dulce…

Sus cejas se unieron en un gesto dudoso y confundido, ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera?, más no se detuvo a pensar en ello. Él se había inclinado, dejando así su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo, lo cual le hizo contener el aire.

No, eso no estaba bien.

— Tú… tú… a ti no tienen porque interesarte mis problemas. — sentenció, recriminándose mentalmente por su fallo e intentó deshacerse de su agarre pero fue inútil.

Además de que se dio cuenta de cómo su cuerpo la aprisionaba contra la pared, impidiéndole cualquier huída. No ejercía fuerza, mucho menos presión, Ino simplemente no podía moverse a voluntad.

— ¿Por qué huyes de mí? — su pregunta fue hecha en un tono tan suave y aterciopelado, que le generó un cosquilleo en el estómago y le hizo cerrar los ojos ante la fuerza de la sensación.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué demonios llevaba las riendas de todo?

— No lo hago, ni que te tuviera miedo. — que cosa más irónica, puesto que era todo lo contrario a lo que le decía. Sin embargo, se mantenía apacible o por lo menos lo aparentaba.

Neji elevó una ceja escéptico.

— ¿Ah, no? — musitó acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, fijando los ojos en sus labios tenuemente carmín, era tan suave su color que parecía natural.

Ino se asustó e hizo su rostro hacia atrás, evitando lo inevitable… que la besara, pero él se detuvo antes de rozar sus labios.

— Mientes. — le susurró cerca de sus labios, tomó valor para mirarlo.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos, sus pupilas estaba dilatadas y su respiración era demasiado pausada, contenida… parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar. Neji intercalaba miradas entre los ojos y labios de Ino, la miraba demasiado… inquietándola.

— Me esquivas, te escondes, me eludes… — continuó, con cada palabra su voz parecía más ronca y más baja, hasta cierto punto incomprensible e irritada. Pero… ¿Por qué? — He intentado leerte, descifrarte pero no he podido… — musitó, más parecía que hablaba consigo mismo y no con ella, lo observó confundida.

— ¿Pero de qué…? — la pregunta quedó atorada en su garganta en cuanto sintió los calurosos y humectantes labios de Neji, sobre los suyos resecos y sin chiste.

Más el difería de su pensamiento, para él eran tan suaves y dulces como una cereza. Era un roce de labios, lento y simple.

¿Pero qué rayos sucedía?, más el movimiento suave y a la vez exigente de los labios de él la abstrajo.

Y le correspondió… no pudo evitarlo, sus labios la invitaban y la incitaban a profundizar su beso y así lo hizo, el beso se tornó intenso, mientras jugaban con sus lenguas. El deshizo el agarre de su muñeca, Ino sintió como su mano se deslizaba delineando su cintura provocándole un respingo.

El beso se detuvo y ella se alejó, eso no estaba bien…

— N-No… Neji… — ahogó un gemido en cuanto sintió sus labios recorriendo la piel de su cuello e hizo presión sobre los brazos de él arrugándole el saco. Éste atraído por su movimiento la miró directamente, Ino tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitada, mientras presionaba sus brazos.

Sonrió de forma imperceptible, aunque sabía que ella no lo veía, lentamente se acercó a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras.

— Dime que no lo deseas y me detendré. — dio un respingo y otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, su tono era tremendamente bajo y ronco, parecía una incitación. Neji recargó un poco más el peso de su cuerpo, haciendo presión específicamente con su cadera contra la femenina.

Soltó una exclamación sorprendida y abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los de él, que brillaban con pasión y lujuria. Su respiración se aceleró más de ser posible.

¡Maldición! ¡No podía hablar! Neji sonrió ante su mutismo.

— No puedes… porque lo deseas igual que yo. — respondió él mismo ante la mirada asombrada de Ino, se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y se mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

¡Ah, demonios! ¡Tenía razón!

Neji colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y rozó los labios lo suficiente, como para sentirla buscar los suyos. Situó su mano detrás de su nuca guiándola hacia él, dándole a entender que ya no podía retractarse… ella no lo hizo, sus lenguas buscaron el sabor, con cuidado y desesperación.

La calidez de los labios sobre los suyos, su húmeda lengua acariciándolos.

Entonces ella gimió y dio un respingo al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, abrió los ojos de inmediato y se apartó levemente, lo suficiente para poder hablar. Su aliento le rozaba el rostro…

— Esto no está bien… — susurró, pero él sentía la vibración de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no? — le dijo otorgándole un corto beso que ella correspondió sin reparo.

— No lo sé… — contestó tomándolo por las solapas de su saco intensificando el beso — Naruto puede llegar… — expresó agitada, éste sonrió tenuemente y succionó el lóbulo de su oreja, ella reprimió un gemido.

— No lo creo… — contestó él con seguridad — Le dejé una pila de carpetas en su escritorio, tardará un tiempo… — confesó regresando a su tarea de besarla, ella no dijo nada, únicamente respondió al beso que le otorgaba.

Neji descendió las manos hacia su espalda y la acarició tenuemente, haciendo ligeras presiones de vez en cuando, Ino desplazó las suyas y desajusto su corbata. Él besó su barbilla, su cuello… mientras sus manos desabotonaban su blusa negra dejando a la vista un corpiño azul marino, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

Desajustó un poco su camisa, mientras Neji besó sus hombros sintiendo la tersura de su piel. La camisa, el saco y la corbata cayeron al piso… sabía que no era lo correcto pero… ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Pasó sus manos sobre sus pectorales y hombros en una suave caricia, presionó más su cuerpo contra el suyo y pudo sentir sus pezones erizarse, el hormigueo en su entrepierna surgió de improviso. Neji se apartó para mirarla a los ojos, sintiéndose totalmente expuesta al escrutinio de su mirada, podía ver el velo del deseo en sus ojos haciendo surgir el suyo como respuesta. Sin embargo, la inseguridad bailaba en sus irises.

Sabía que no estaba bien, que no era correcto y que existía la posibilidad que Naruto los descubriera. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo soñándolo, deseándolo… que realmente dejarlo escapar, sería una total y completa e irremediable estupidez.

— No digas nada… — susurró quedamente Ino, trazando el contorno del rostro masculino con sus delicadas manos.

Se acercó nuevamente, sus alientos se entremezclaron y su aroma la tenía mareada, no podía desviar la mirada de su rostro, era lo único capaz de ver en esos momentos, se besaron de nuevo, con pasión y lujuria…

Neji se deshizo de su camisa negra, botón por botón cayendo al suelo junto con su sostén… soltó un pequeño gemido ante la presión que el castaño ejercía con sus manos sobre sus pechos, suaves y leves apretones. Besó su cuello y el nacimiento de sus senos, se amamantó de ellos con cuidado y gentileza.

Ino gemía bajo, acariciaba su pecho y espalda… no podía hacer mucho desde su posición… él llevaba el mando y aunque le molestaba ese hecho, no podía negar que también le excitaba…

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban su piel haciéndola arder, sus labios succionaban la tez de su cuello enrojeciéndola. Ella acarició sus hombros y jugó con sus cabellos castaños mientras soltaba suspiros profundos y contenidos…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y cabía la posibilidad que su vecino saliera y los sorprendiera en tal posición, sin embargo, poco le importo en cuanto su vaquero salió volando junto a su ropa interior… presionó los hombros de él, sintió su mano desplazarse desde sus senos, trazando un camino por su estómago hasta su monte de venus… llegando a esa protuberancia carnosa llena de terminaciones nerviosas.

Palpó con ligereza ese tejido esponjoso y eréctil, enviándole una pequeña serie de descargas eléctricas a través del cuerpo acelerando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. El castaño por su parte sentía su cuerpo caliente y en contra de todo pronóstico, ansioso. No obstante, estaba tomándose su tiempo, quería hacerla temblar entre sus brazos con el solo roce de sus dedos, escucharla gemir en su oído.

Soltó un jadeo, en cuanto sintió el toque en su entrepierna, una caricia suave y medida. Su cinturón fue soltado, junto al botón de su pantalón y la bragueta… la ropa cayó al suelo quedando únicamente con una sola prenda. La cual no le duró mucho, pues Ino se las arregló para sacar su miembro de esa pequeña prisión que hasta ese momento estaba molestándole.

Estaba sofocado, el toque de su mano contra su miembro no hacía la situación más fácil… deseaba saltarse los preliminares e ir al grano. Lo cual sucedería a continuación, en cuanto sus fluidos golpearon la mano que masajeaba su clítoris, no era que estuviese siendo desatento… pero el dolor en su entrepierna y la ansiedad lo estaban matando, aunado a la lujuria de ambos.

Con delicadeza tomó su pierna izquierda colocándola alrededor de su cadera, jadearon en cuanto sus sexos se rozaron. Miró sus ojos azules nublados por la libido, ante la espera de lo que vendría… con su mano derecha tomó su miembro y lo frotó contra su clítoris, hasta colocarlo en su entrada.

Ino tembló… y dejó escapar un gemido ante la penetración lenta, generándole más ansiedad. Presionó sus brazos y enterró las uñas en su espalda al ser colmada en su interior, Neji gruñó al sentir la calidez que abrazaba su miembro... alzó a la rubia por las caderas e hizo que le abrazara la cintura con sus piernas.

La recargó contra la pared e inició el movimiento lento y parsimonioso, tanto que la escuchó quejarse irritada. Era una tortura, que él estaba disfrutando e inevitablemente esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, que Ino se encargó de borrar con un beso ávido y fiero.

Los besos eran apasionados marcando el vaivén de sus caderas, sus cuerpos sudaban por el calor y el esfuerzo de la posición, sus pieles quemaban por la fricción, las manos inquietas vagaban por sus cuerpos sin dar tregua. Palpando, presionando y arañando…

Trataban de no gemir lo suficientemente alto como para que el vecino saliera y los sorprendiera pero era inútil. Se escapaban de sus gargantas sin pedir permiso, aunque no hacían nada por reprimirlo… simplemente se dejaban llevar por el momento. Las embestidas se hacían más repetitivas y certeras, el roce en su clítoris le hizo lloriquear ante el inminente placer y haló su coleta fuera de sí.

Ino cerró los ojos y gimoteó a su oído alentándolo, el placer, las sensaciones se acumulaban, su vista se nublaba; sus respiraciones se agitaban y sus corazones latían desbocados. Arqueó su cuerpo sin importar la postura, su cabeza golpeó el concreto y hundió sus uñas en los brazos de Neji. Una serie de descargas eléctricas comenzaron a colmar su cuerpo disparando sus sentidos, presionó sus piernas contra las caderas del castaño; quien gruñó y la sostuvo con firmeza por las caderas mientras continuaba embistiéndola.

En cuestión de segundos, sintió como sus paredes se estrujaron alrededor de su miembro ejerciendo presión en un fuerte orgasmo, inevitablemente y antes de que ella culminara; él también lo hizo emitiendo un gemido ronco, ejerciendo fuerza en sus caderas con las manos.

Las rodillas de Neji se doblaron ante la inminente debilidad que le sobrevino, producto del placentero orgasmo. Buscó apoyo sobre la pared para no derrumbarse, sus pechos se rozaban ante vibración de sus respiraciones, el castaño observó sus ojos azules que aún se encontraban nublados por la pasión desplegada al igual que los suyos… sus labios rojos por los besos y entreabiertos, emitiendo un suave resuello.

Sonrió orgulloso, lo había disfrutado tanto como él. Ino se sostenía de sus brazos, también intentaba no perder el equilibrio, su cuerpo temblaba. Se dio cuenta de que sus sueños quedaban relegados, no pensó que sería tan excitante y placentero.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse, sus cuerpos pegados y húmedos por el sudor… Ino tembló entre los brazos de Neji ante la suave brisa fría que se desató de repente. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido y Naruto pronto se haría presente, las carpetas no se harían eternas…

El castaño salió de su interior y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo, ambos comenzaron a buscar sus prendas y vestirse en un entero y abrumador silencio; que solo era irrumpido por sus pasos y el sonido de las cremalleras…

¿Qué se suponía que se dirían? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Sólo un encuentro casual? ¿Pasión nada más?

No lo sabía, más no presionaría o tentaría a su suerte. Era un encuentro casual y él continuaba siendo el amigo de su hermano… no había nada más que decir. Se disponía a irse cuando él la detuvo con delicadeza del brazo, la rubia se giró hacia él.

Su mirada era extraña… demasiado, sin embargo, únicamente le sonrió con despreocupación. Una sonrisa genuina y hermosa.

No importaba lo que ese encuentro realmente significaba, al fin y al cabo luego de eso no se verían más…

Neji finalmente soltó su brazo y la vio partir con rumbo hacia la cocina… y un deje de melancolía se instaló en su mirada.

A lo mejor en otro momento o en otra vida, podía haber algo entre ellos… soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia adentro del departamento por la carpeta. No sin antes contemplar hacia la cocina, sonrió levemente.

En otro tiempo sería…

**FIN.**


End file.
